stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Grass Race
The Grass Race is a racing tradition held annually. The first race took place in the Sky Den Series, but after that series' ending, it has since moved to its sequels, Cave Den and Ocean Den. The race usually starts around April-May, and usually take a lot of time (a few months). Prizes are given to the winner. So far, there have been three grass races. History At Sky Den, Stampy and Sqaishey was constructing the Castle Carriage. They then realized the need for grass blocks, and to do that they needed to grow from dirt blocks. Stampy then had the idea of turning it into a race, and so the official Grass Race began. They then realized that it may take ages to put the grass into the carriage, so Stampy bought a grass block and put it there; however, the race continued. At the finale, there was only a one-block difference between losing and victory, eventually Sqaishey took the lead. When they moved to Cave Den, Stampy remembered the race and decided to make it an annual tradition. Ever since then, the pair have been doing it every year. How it Works The race involves a long dirt path, one on each player's side. On Minecraft, dirt slowly grows into grass, so the first one to have grass grown on the last block at the end officially wins. The first race was simple, with those rules. In the 2nd race however, brand new features involving checkpoints and a new judging system to make it more challenging have been added. On that race, instead of just having grass grown on the last block, a sheep nearby would have to be sheared, then eat that grass, and whoever has the sheep that grew wool first, be sheared and have a piece of wool from that same sheep will be the winner. Also, on the 2nd race the winner would be given not just a trophy, but be named royalty in Cave Den and would sit on a throne made by the loser. In the second race, the first checkpoint was also very close.. In the second race, the last person to reach the first checkpoint would have to fight the wither blindfolded. Sqaishey lost, and she fought the wither blindfolded. The last person to reach the second checkpoint would fight the ender dragon blindfolded. The first person to reach the end and have the grass be eaten by the sheep would become Cave Den royalty and win the Grass Race trophy. Trivia * There is no set distance for the Grass Race, with the amount of blocks in Sky Den was very different from the amount of blocks in Cave Den. * Stampy named his sheep on his side on the 2016 race "Penny" because while he was trying to bring him to his pen, he kept on saying the word "pen" * In the sped up part of the Cave Den episode "Baby Otter, CHARGE!", the first checkpoint was reached, and Stampy was the first to reach it, so Sqaishey had to battle the wither blindfolded. * The 2015 Grass Race lasted exactly three months, but the 2016 lasted much longer. Table Timelines 2015 - Click here 2016 - Click here Category:Grass Race